Girl meets odd feelings
by The house of weird
Summary: We all know that Riley is a good girl. But what if her 'bad girl' side came in on accident? Read this to find out. If you dare...


**Hello there. And welcome, to a story from the house of weird! I'm new to the site and I bring you the first of many different stories I shall write. Now, I've been reading stories on this site for quite some time now and I must say, some of the rated M ones are really quite hot. So I asked myself reading them is fun and all but they don't really have that many obscure stories. Take girl meets world for instance, most of the stories are about RileyxLucas, MayaxLucas, or RileyxMaya. So I wanted to write my own stories, but make them, 'different' if you would. This first one, is something I'm surprised no one has really done yet. This is about the first time Riley feels herself. We all know how much of a good girl she is so why not write something about her? I should let you know that this is NOT real and is not canon at all. So enjoy... if you dare...**

We find ourselves in the living room of the Matthews family. However only one member of the family is home right now. Ms Matthews was at work, doing lawyer stuff that I honestly don't care about. Mr Matthews, was at school, helping a few students with their homework, because their not bright enough to do it on their own those poor little things. As for the young August, or Auggie as you would call him was over at his friend Dewey's house. I know he calls himself Doy but because this isn't about him I don't give a fuck. The only person in the house, was the person we all started reading this story, the lovely miss Riley Matthews.

Riley is what you would call a 'goodie two shoes'. Always doing what she's asked, always do good in school, and always is a ray of sunshine on the rest of the world. But this day was a little different otherwise I wouldn't be telling you this story. For on this day, as she was all alone in her apartment... she got a little curious. Now, what most people know is that Riley is well... very innocent. High school however, is not. In between Classes, because I can't say Period with a straight face, Riley had went to the bathroom to... well you know. And as she was in one of the stalls she heard a strange noise coming from the next stall over.

Now, most strange noises coming from the bathroom in Riley's head, was someone having a little trouble, but this time was different, for Riley heard moaning. Apparently some senior year sult couldn't wait to get home and was quickly getting herself off. And as Riley was washing her hands, the moaning girl finally had her orgasm and made a quick yelp, causing Riley to panic and asked out loud "Are you okay?" To the girl in the stall.

Once the girl got her pants back on she exited the stall to speak to the young freshman who caught her off guard when she came.

"I'm fine" the senior answered "just had a little fun that's all."

"How can you have fun in a bathroom?" An innocent Riley asked

"Seriously?" The senior replied "You've never touched yourself?"

"Uh, what do you mean 'touch yourself'?" Riley said

Riley was then explained how most girls play with themselves because of how good it feels. And some use toy's to make it more fun and was even told how to do it. After she explained it to her, the girl left to return to her friends. Riley never got her name, and I don't care enough about her to give her one. But she thank her anyway because that's how she was raised to do.

Now back in the comfort of her own home with an hour to kill until anyone would be home. Riley started thinking about what that girl had told her. Growing up her parents had never told her about stuff like sex or masturbation. Of course, she had never felt those feelings before so there was no point in telling her about stuff like that. But since she's heard of it, the petite little high schooler could not but help to wonder what was the fuss about? So she decided to try it for herself. She thought it best to do so in her bedroom in case one of her family members came home. She didn't want them to catch her doing such a deed. She locked the door and closed the window curtains, for she didn't want anyone outside to spy on her doing such a terrible thing. (In her mind at least.)

Now that she has privacy, she begins to figure out how to go about it. Now, the fun begins! And about dam time to. She starts by laying on her bed to get comfortable. Then she decides to start unbotton her pants, she pushes them just down just enough to get a good look at her bright pink panties. After she pushes her pants down a little more, she then slowly slides her panties down her legs until they reach her pants, leaving her sitting on her bare bottom on the bed. As she sat there half knowing what to do, she looked at her vagina and admired how clean it was. A while ago she had noticed some hair growing around it and because her mom had taught her to do things like shave her legs, she thought that she had to shave their as well. So she started shaving there unknowing that's not what her mom had in mind.

Now, back to what was happening. After a moment of looking Riley began to remember how the girl had told her the best way to start yourself off. So she took her hand and started bringing it to her 'special spot'. She was hesitant, feeling nervous to what was about to happen. But as she reached her destination, she slowly rub a single finger down her clit, to her it felt... different. Not a bad different but... an interesting different. She then started to rub her finger slowly up and down her vagina still unsure what to think about it. As she started to get comfortable with the idea, she added a second finger to the mix. As she did so she started to feel tingley inside. Wanting to feel it a little more she took her whole hand and started rubing the outside of her vagina.

Now, when she was explained it, the girl had called her vagina a pussy, at first she didn't know why but as she was rubing her self, she kept saying in her head that she couldn't believe that she was touching her vagina. But as she was thinking that, she realized it was easier to say pussy so that must be why they call it that.

But, I'm sure you don't care about that kind of info so moving on. As she was rubing herself, she noticed that her pussy was beginning to feel wet. At first she was nervous about this but then she noticed that the wetness made it easier for her to feel herself so instead of panicking, she got caught up in the moment and went faster. As she picked up the pace she was beginning to enjoy it. For she was getting a very good feeling inside of her. In fact it felt so good, she let out a soft moan. As she continued Riley couldn't help but moan some more, she then surprised herself by taking her free hand and placing it on her breast. Now her shirt was still on but it still felt right. But Riley wanted to feel more. So she momentarily stopped and decided to get more comfortable. First, Riley pulled her jeans and panties all the way off. Then she took off her shirt to reveal her matching pink bra. She finally took off her bra to reveal her petite breasts leaving her completely naked. She never fully paid attention to her boobs before but now she couldn't help but admire them. Riley then took both of her hands and started fondling her tits. As she played with them and squeezed them and started pinching her nipples, Riley unknowingly began to turn herself on.

Poor Riley, earlier she had no idea what sex was but after meeting one sult who told her about it she laying on her bed playing with her tits butt naked and is horny as fuck! As she finished playing with her boobs, she then started to get a little bold and stuck a finger inside her pussy. She moaned at the new feeling but soon noticed a hard spot inside her vagina. Now, obviously she had reached her hemen but she didn't quite know that, she knew it was in the way but she had no intention to try and break it, so she kept going making sure she didn't go in to far. Soon she added another finger inside, then another. Soon Riley had three fingers pumping in and out of her pussy while her other hand was fondling her left breast and pulling at the nipple. All the while moaning like she was having the time of her life. Which she was if you think about it.

Riley was really enjoying herself and soon switch hands so that her hand on her tit is now fingering her pussy, and the hand in her pussy, was now on her right breast, and repeated the process. But as she was starting to get close, Riley decided to get a little kinky. She took her right hand off her breast and took her middle finger in her mouth and started sucking on it. Once she got it all wet and covered in silva, she turned to her side and brought her legs together. (With her left hand between them with three fingers still in of course.) And she started bringing her hand down her backside until she found her target, the little bud known to her as her but hole. Now in health she had learned that it was called the anus but that was about it, she also didn't care as she was also told by that senior sult had told her that she sometimes sticks a finger up there. And since Riley's hormones had hit her like a truck she threw caution out the window and started pushing her finger inside her asshole.

She started slow at first but once the pain subdued she pulled out, added a new layer of silva on her finger, and went back in all the way. And liked it! Soon she was simultaneously fingering her clit and her ass at the same time which was really turning her on. It felt so good to her the Riley soon started going faster. Causing her to moan in pure sexual bliss. As she continued, Riley started to realize that she was close, so she picked up the pace and went as fast as she can causing her to nearly scream in pleasure. When finally, for the first time in her life, Riley reached her orgasm. And boy did she cum. As she came she couldn't help but buckle under the situation as well as finding out that she was a squirter. As her orgasm came to an end, Riley insanity felt the high that came after as she couldn't help but lay there, fingers still in both holes, and smile. As she came back to earth, she pulled her fingers out of her and proceeded to lick them clean. The one up her ass wasn't that great but the ones covered in her juices tasted good.

As she collected herself from her post orgsamic bliss, Riley started putting on her clothes when she noticed a smell in the room. She didn't know it smelled like sex but she knew it wasn't a small she wanted lingering around so she sprayed some air freshner in her room and proceeded to tidy up her room even cleaning her sheets since they were covered in her juices. By the time her family started coming home she had gotten rid of all evidence of her masturbating. As time went on she started to finger herself at night when everyone was sleeping, sometimes in the shower if she was quick about it. Although she eventually found out about the rest of sex, she still enjoyed getting herself off. And while Riley isn't a sult, she's still up for a good playtime with herself. She even got herself a little dildo that she keeps hidden in her room. Of course now that she knows about sex, Riley's still the sweet girl you all know and love. But she knows that when Lucas finally decides they should have sex, she knows that she'll give him the time of his life...

* * *

 **Well, I'd say that was definitely unexpected. Well for you of course me not so much. But this is just one, of the many stories I shall bring you horny little perverts. But let's be honest, if this is completely made-up why not have some fun with it you know? Course this is one of the more 'tame' stories I have in store for you. Anyways, if you like it please leave a review of forever hold your peace. Now if you'll excuse me, I have little more 'interesting' story to work on. Ta ta...**


End file.
